culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby (Kaiser Chiefs song)
"Ruby" is a song by English indie rock band Kaiser Chiefs. It was released in the United Kingdom on 5 February 2007 as the lead single from their second studio album, Yours Truly, Angry Mob (2007). It became the band's first ever number-one single on 25 February 2007 and ended 2007 as the year's 10th biggest-selling single in the UK with total sales of 313,765.BBC Music. "Top 40 Singles of the Year 2007 ". Retrieved 2007-12-27 A video single of the song was released in the United States at Best Buy stores on 13 March 2007, two weeks before the album was released there, and featured a live version of "Everything Is Average Nowadays" and the B-side "Admire You" (released on the UK 7" version). The song has sold 375,000 copies in the UK, as stated by the Official Charts Company. "Ruby" also was voted number 13 in the Triple J Hottest 100 in 2007. Music video The promo for "Ruby" was directed by Swedish production company Stylewar, who also produced the 2005 video for "I Predict a Riot", and features the band performing in a desert landscape whilst a CGI metropolis-like miniature city builds around them. The video was scheduled to be shown on Channel 4 at 11:35 p.m. on 15 January but was pulled from the schedules for unknown reasons. The video finally premiered on the official Kaiser Chiefs website four days later. Track listings * 7 in (Special ruby coloured vinyl) BUN119-7 # "Ruby" # "Admire You" #* This song was also released as a bonus track on the Japanese edition of ''Yours Truly, Angry Mob.'' * CD BUN119CD # "Ruby" # "From the Neck Down" #* This song was also released as a bonus track on the Best Buy edition of ''Yours Truly, Angry Mob.'' * Download # "Ruby" # "Ruby" (Live at Berlin Kesselhaus) * Best Buy stores video single UNIR 21804-2 # "Everything Is Average Nowadays" (live) # "Admire You" # "Ruby" (video) In popular culture Television Ruby was prominently featured in the first episode of the ITV fantasy drama Demons. It was played during a scene in which the main character, Luke Van Helsing searches for his friend, who is named Ruby. Advertising Ruby has been played in many Ruby Tuesday restaurants and commercials to represent their brand. Plusnet, an internet provider, covered part of the intro in brass. This was because both Kaiser Chiefs and Plusnet are from Yorkshire. Videogames The song appears as a bonus track in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock and is featured in Project Gotham Racing 4, SingStar Vol. 2 and Lego Rock Band. It also appears in Pro Evolution Soccer 2010. Cover versions On 19 January 2011, Italian band Elio e le Storie Tese played a cover version of the song at the nationwide TV-show Parla con Me, with lyrics changed into a satyric reference to the Rubygate sex scandal, which then Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi had just been involved with. Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications References External links *'Ruby' lyrics *"Ruby" on Youtube Category:Kaiser Chiefs songs Category:2007 singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Stephen Street Category:Songs written by Nick Hodgson Category:Songs written by Ricky Wilson (British musician) Category:Songs written by Simon Rix Category:Songs written by Andrew White (musician) Category:Songs written by Nick "Peanut" Baines Category:2006 songs Category:Universal Motown Records singles